I Was A Small Town Girl
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Amelia Newberry, born and raised on a farm in the country reagoins of Zonkz. Everyone see's her as a house wife. She see's herself as something more. When she finds out of Space Captains, she runs away from home to become one Rattling the stars on her way. Wrote this story about 3 years ago. Plan to rewrite some day, but for now keeping up.
1. Breakaway

Authors note- k, everyone else has it where Amelia is like, a rich girl and had to deal with expensive dresses and everything else but I got the idea…. What id she had a humble beginning? On a farm, in the country on the planet zonkz, and she wanted more?

Disclaimer- I don't own captain Amelia, or any of the treasure planet characters. THEY ALL BELONG TO DISNEY!...damn you disney. (please don't sue)

12 year old Amelia Newberry sat in the sweet smelling hay pile that sat in the loft of her family barn. Twisting a piece of hay in her mouth, as she stared at the sunny may weather outside. Wishing she could hide from her homework, and her siblings longer, well at least jean. She hated that she was the youngest of 11 children. The eldest, Margret, had been born 10 years before her, and her brothers and sisters. She was 22 and had a family of her own. The rest of her siblings went in this order by oldest to youngest: Jean, blond haired, blue eyed, and with a heart of ice. Robert, dark haired, blue eyed, and loved apple pie. Then Jeff, jerry, and jams all of them had brown eyes, and blond hair. Jeff, never did his homework willingly. Jerry, loved reading, and James wanted to be a comedian, and was well on his way with a natural sense of humor.

Lydia, blond, pretty, with brown eyes, and wanted to be a nurse. Martha had cancer, and a black straight wig, the cancer had left but her hair wouldn't grow back, and had blue eyes. John, who was the most mature, had blond hair that hung in his eyes, and blue eyes. Victoria, who had dark hair, pretty brown eyes, and freckled cheeks. Lastly the runt of the litter, born two days late was Amelia, she, unlike her parents, and her siblings, had long red hair, all of the girls hair was long. They were never allowed to cut it. green eyes, a sharp wit, was taller then her siblings, they were all 5'2 she was 5'4 , and wanted something more then to marry, and have children. but how would a country girl get adventure that seemed perfectly impossible, especially since she was a girl? She sighed, and climbed down the latter to the bottom of the large barn, the cows mooing at her as she exited, the fresh green grass feeling like a soft sponge under her bare feet. The birds were chirping, and she could see her father working in the fields, he stopped for a break, wiping the sweat from his brow, and leaning against a white fence.

"hey papa!"

Amelia said, leaning on the fence, giving her father a lopsided grin,

"ah, there's my little jumpin' bean! Where have you been girl? Ain't ya supposed to be helping your mama in the kitchen?"

her father asked looking at his youngest, but tallest, child. Amelia groaned, she hated cooking, the kitchen was too hot, especially in the daytime, and frankly all the warm fumes of food made her quite drowsy, that's why her mother always dropped an ice cube down Amelia's shirt before she cooked on the stove.

"papa, you know I hate cookin'! I just wanna help in the fields! It ain't as borin' as cooking whatever the evil mistress has planned fer' me ta' cook!"

Amelia stated, she always thought of her mother as a witch, she was the one who rubbed the 'hillbilly talk' off on her, now she couldn't stop talking like a 'hillbilly' which jean somehow was ammuned to catching it. Her father laughed.

"oh ya can't work in the fields today, the witch is home! Now go on girl an' finish yer' schoolwork!"

her father joked, standing up and planting a kiss on his daughters cheek, Amelia frowned but listened to her father, after homework came sewing, but she couldn't sew to save her life. So she'd just sit there and do nothing. While her mother lectured her, once again, on wanting to have adventure, and not just be a housewife. After her schoolwork Amelia droned out her mother. Finally when 'sewing time' was done, Amelia had to milk the cows, feed the dickens, (half dog, half chicken) get water from the well, and fork some hay into the cows pens. She finished this all in recored time. After that she was free to do as she please. She ran around doing front, back, and side flips in the air, she practiced her flips and jumps, and landings whenever she could. She'd jump from the top of the barn, top of the house, pretty much anything that was tall and had grass around it she'd jump off. Her mother never approved of this, said that the youngest daughter should always be working in the house, not jumping of buildings doing flips, but neither Amelia, nor her father cared. Amelia's father thought it was just a faze, that she'd outgrow it and be on.

"yeah right! I'll find adventure, who knows I may just find it tomorrow!"

Amelia thought, as she did the evening chores. After that was finished she went inside for supper, she was late so all she got was bread and milk, but she didn't mind. They were having bonzabeast stew, she liked bonzabeast stew, but her mothers recipie tasted horrible. She happily went up to her room, finished her bread and milk, drew yet another sketch in her sketchbook, and settled down to fall asleep. The next day she shot up in bed, and looked at her clock,

"I'm late!"

she cried, she threw on a dress, grabbed a roll from the table, her schoolwork and books under one arm. And ran outside the door, leaving her parents in her dust. The school was two miles away, Amelia ran it all, and showed up at the one roomed schoolhouse 15 minutes late, that would either get her a assignment, or a whipping. She walked in, disturbing Mr. roe's lesson with the squeaking of the door. The frog like man looked up,

"ah, miss Newberry so nice of you to join us!" he said sarcastically. Amelia put her homework on his desk,

"I slept in ok! Stop wit' that nonsense!"

Amelia stated angrily, Mr. roe ignored her and examined her work,

"your homework is all correct A, and do you have a better excuse then sleeping in? if you can't convince me I will give you a book to read, then you'll do and improv speech about it in front of the class."

Amelia sighed, she hated public speaking,and reading and didn't have another excuse.

"just give me the damn- I mean dang! book!"

Amelia quickly corrected herself, swearing wasn't allowed in school, or at home. She saw her brothers and sisters look at her amazed.

"I'll excuse your little slip this time miss Newberry, but not again."

her teacher said, handing her a book. She looked at the title, _space gallons, the royal navy, and what their purposes are. _Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, being a small town girl, she had no idea what a space gallon was, but was soon to find out. The teacher dismissed her to her seat in the back of the class, and continued the history lesson that she had interrupted. Amelia's two seat partners looked at her, they were Tammy, and Thomas trodden, twins. They didn't say anything, just stared, then went back to the lesson. Amelia didn't listen at all, she just read her book. By recess she had finished it, she now knew where to get adventure! In space as the captain of her own ship! She told her siblings this, they laughed.

"who in their right mind would let a _girl_ captain a space gallon? Just stick to kitchen chores little sister!"

said Robert, who left still laughing.

"do be proper for once Amelia, why don't you chat with the rest of the girls, rather then play that ridicules ball game!"

jean said, poking her sister in the chest.

"yaw go ahead n' chat wit' the rest of them prissy, pretty, PUSSYS!"

Amelia yelled the last part and ran out the door, leaving her sister in shock, and tears. Calling a felind a pussy was the worst thing you could do. Amelia was happy she had called her it, gave her an idea of where she should be. She played ball with the younger boys, as always kicking their butts, they liked tom boy Amelia. When the bell rung, Amelia told the teacher she had finished the book. After the class was seated, Mr. roe tapped his desk with his ruler.

"attention class! Apparently miss Amelia Newberry has finished the book I assigned her, so she will give her speech now!"

the class sat at attention, Amelia got in front of the glass and began. She explained how she liked the book, how it talked about the different type of space gallons, the royal navy, the different ranks in the navy, and the different weapons that are normally on a space gallon.

"….. that's why I actually enjoyed a book for once, and ya should read it!"

Amelia ended her speech, the class clapped,

"that was very good miss Newberry, as always A"

Amelia thanked the teacher then suffered through the rest of school. After she received her homework, she walked home with her siblings in silence, jean was glaring at her, but she didn't care. They arrived home, Amelia avoided her mother, did the after school chores, then settled with a glass of purp juice in her room to do her homework. Awhile later her mother yelled for her from downstairs.

"what could the witch want now?"

Amelia mumbled as she slid down the stairs on the banister. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother glaring at her, anger and blame filled her normally soft brown eyes. Jean stood behind her smiling evilly.

"what's tis' I here bout' you callin' yer sister a pussy?"

she asked angrily. Amelia rolled her eyes,

"don't you roll your eyes at me missy!"

her mother snapped, Amelia sighed, she always was the one to get in trouble.

"nothin' mama, I was just telli'n everyone bout' what I wanna be when I grow up, and jean made me real angry, and it kinda slipped." Amelia lied, she had fully intended to curse out her sister, if there hadn't been an audience.

"she's lieing mama! She called me a pussy fully on purpose!"

jean claimed pointing at Amelia, "zip your howling screamer! You started it!" Amelia yelled, unable to control her temper.

Her mother slapped Amelia on the arm, "ow!"

Amelia cried, her mothers hand was cold and wet from cooking.

"girl, just exactly what caused ya to call yer sister a pussy?"

Amelia's mother asked, looking her straight in the eye. Amelia related the events at school, detailed truthfully, and looked at her mother, who was glaring more fiercely.

"AMELIA, KATHRINE, ELIZABETH, NEWBERRY!"

her mother yelled her name then, in a low dark voice said,

"Amelia, I will hear no more of tis' here adventure! Time you grew up inta a proper lady!"

"what?" Amelia asked confused,

"no more goin' outside cept' fer school, and chores. no more of yer flip practicn' and such, you'll work in the kitchen with your sisters and I. wear a corset like proper girls yer age, and get married at 15 like I did, as will the rest of yer sisters!" Amelia gapped at her mother,

"but-" Amelia started,

"no buts! Now to yer room fer the rest of the day!"

her mother pointed to the staircase, Amelia just stared at her mother,

"NOW GIRL!"

her mother snapped, causing Amelia to jump, her mother had never been this fierce. But she remained stone faced, looked at her evilly smiling sister, and went upstairs, as soon as she entered her room and locked the door, she threw her self on her bed and cried. She didn't want to be a housewife!, she couldn't stand corsets!, she loved being outside in the fresh air! Now her mother had banned all of that, and was going to make her get married at 15! She didn't want to get married! Not now, not later, not EVER! She continued to cry for an hour before she was sitting up in bed, she was hungry, but wouldn't, and couldn't go downstairs. She went to her writing desk and began to draw.

She drew very well, almost professional. She drew different types of space gallons, weapons on them, and captain uniforms. She drew one of herself as an older woman, in a professional pose, hands behind her back, face stone, and posture straight. She had learned a lot from that book. but still knew little of space gallons, and the navy. She also wrote a song, it was another pass time of hers, singing and writing songs. She was very good at singing but had never sang in front of anyone. She finished writing the song, and began to quietly sing it to herself:

_Grew up in a small town, _

_And when the rain would fall down, _

_I'd just stare out my window. _

_Dremin' of what could be, _

_And if I'd end up happy. _

_I would pray, I could breakaway! _

_tryin' hard to reach out, _

_but when i tried to speak out, _

_felt like no one could hear me, _

_wanted to belong here, _

_but something felt so wrong here, _

_so i prayed, i could breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly, _

_i'll do what it takes till i touch the sky. _

_and i'll make a wish, _

_Take a chance, _

_Make a change, _

_And breakaway. _

_Out of the darkness, and into the sun, _

_But I wont forget all the ones that I love. _

_i'll take a risk, _

_Take a chance, _

_Make a change. _

_And breakaway. _

_wanna feel the warm breeze, _

_sleep under a palm tree, _

_feel the rush of thee ocean. _

_get on board a fast train, _

_travle on a space plane, far away i will, _

_and breakaway, _

_buildings with 100 floors, _

_swingin' round' revolthing doors, _

_maybe i don't know where they'll take me, but, _

_gotta keep movin' on. _

_movin' on, _

_fly away, breakaway. _

_i'll spread my wings and learn how to fly, _

_though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, _

_i gotta take a risk, _

_take a chance, _

_make a change, _

_and breakaway. _

_out of the darkness, and into the sun, _

_but i won't forget the place i come from. _

_i gotta take a risk, _

_take a chance, _

_make a change, _

_and breakaway, _

_breakaway, _

_and breakaway._

After she finished she realized something, she needed to breakaway, she'd always be a small town girl, and would never forget that, but she was a dreaming small town girl. no one understood her here, she was ignored, and had things expected of her that wern't right. she was going to breakaway to adventure. She folded up that song, and her drawings, and put them in a small trinket box that she had got from her aunt sherry. Then she looked out the window, it was dark now. She looked at her clock which read 8:45P.M her mind ticking away, she went to her closet, she had a small suitcase that had belonged to Margret, and put it on her bed opened up.

She put in the small trinket box, 3 dresses, her sketchbook, pencils, and all of the money she had saved up since she was 6, which was about $100. She unlocked her door quietly, peeked out to see everyone else was asleep. She crept through the hallways, and down the stairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen, she grabbed a loaf of hard bread, it would last longer then normal bread. 5 purps, 2 small cans of preserves, cheese, 3 apples, 2 carrots, and a small jug of water. She carried this all up, somehow fitting it in the suitcase, then looked around her room one last time, she grabbed a group photo of her family, she may, just may, return for a visit someday, and she did love them.

She just hated her mother. And jean. Those two, and the fact that there was nothing here for her, she had no friends, and all her other family lived on a different planet. They were the main reasons she was leaving. She put it in her suitcase, and clamped it shut. As a last thought, she grabbed a piece of paper and her quill pen, after writing a note she read it over to remind herself of what she was about to do"

_Dear, mama, papa, and everyone else. _

_Mama, after you said I couldn't go out of the house because I called Jean a pussy at school, (which I still fully think she is!) you said I must marry at 15, cook all the time, and wear a corset. I never will! I hate what is expected of woman! It is unlawfully sexist in my opinion! Therefore I tell you I want adventure. I want to captain my own ship out in space! And I'm going to! No matter what you, papa, or anyone else says! I'm running away, to full fill my dream. That could never come true here. I truly do love you, and papa, and everyone else. But I must leave. I may, just may, return one day. The day I've had probably the biggest adventure possible. I love you, this is good-bye for along time, maybe forever. _

_Sincerely, _

_Amelia, Katharine, Elizabeth, Newberry. (if we meet again, I am captain, or ma'am. Am I clear?) _

She added the last part just to mess with everyone, except jean, and her mother. She folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. Writing everyone's name on it in neat cursive, and putting it on her bed. She grabbed her suitcase, sighed, and looked around her room one last time, she'd probably never see it again. She snuck out of her room and quietly shut the door. At the bottom of the staircase she decided to get a extra purp to eat as she started on her trek to who knows where. She entered the kitchen. After grabbing a purp she was just about to exit when the light turned on.

"Lia?"

asked the voice of Jeff, who stood by the dining room table in boxers, rubbing his eyes. Amelia froze, she was caught red handed, and by the only brother she liked, and the only brother who liked her. After focusing, Jeff saw the suite case, and the purp, and Amelia was still dressed at 9:15pm. Amelia looked at her brother guiltily,

"this is goodbye for awhile, possibly forever."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Amelia, what's goin' on?" he asked coming to stand at her side.

"mama said I can't never go outside gin' accept fer school, and that I ave' taa start wearin' corsets, cooking all the time, and marry at 15. Well I ain't doin' it! I'm running away, and ain't comin' back fer along time, I may never come back."

she said this all with a face of stone, jeff's mouth dropped, and his eyes started watering. Amelia put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love ya Jeff, but I gotta go. Stayin' here just ain't an option anymore."

Jeff held his sisters hand, then gave her a hug. He looked at her sadly, then smiled.

"well sis, no way I'm stoppin' you! So make me this promise, if by some weird mistake you do come cross the roll of captain, visit. If you come by that roll before yer 18, visit when yer 18, then mama, and papa can't take ya back!"

Amelia smiled at her older brother, her eyes were tearing up now to, he believed in her. She hugged him.

"I will Jeff, I'll become a captain before I'm 18! And I'll visit eventually."

they both nodded, remembering each others faces. He then allowed Amelia to reach the front door, and walkout to her adventure.

Authors note- yeah, yeah, I know, crappy ending. But what do ya think? by the way when the charaters say TA' like the accent that most westerners have (i'm livin' proof hun'!) i was typeing this on microsoft, and it kept highlighting ta' so i spelt it taa' and they didn't say anything. and i was to lazy to retype it so. deal with it please. I am typing a seconed chapter. And there will be a time lasp. But the update may not come soon

Return


	2. on to town, and more

Amelia walked into the night air, breathing deeply. She looked back at her brother, who smiled sadly and waved,

"so long sis." he said, Amelia flattened her ears,

"so long Jeff, see ya in 6 years!"

this made Jeff laugh. Amelia then turned her head, and walked off the porch, and down the grass, pass the barn, the well, and the dickens coop. remembering them all, and the life she'd had here, that she was giving up now. She reached the road, quickly ate her purp, then started in the direction of hepnosilo, the closest town. She'd never been there, but her father had said

"girl, all ya do taa get to town, is follow the road opposite direction to yer school fer 6 miles, take a right fer 7 miles, the take the last left fer 5 miles and yer in the town a' hepnosilo!"

she walked for a mile, glad that growing up in the country gets you used to walking.

"lets see…."

Amelia murmured.

"I have ta travle 18 miles, 18 divided by two is 9. I can travle nine miles in a day! I'll be in hepnosilo before I know it!"

she gave herself the self encouragement. 5 miles later her bag started to feel heavy, then she remembered a trick Margret had shown her. She stopped, and promptly put the suitcase on her head, holding it in place. It felt much lighter now. And continued walking. She reached what she guessed a 9 mile mark a few hours later. She looked around and spotted a bush that would make a nice bed. She flattened the bush out, laid leaves from a nearby oak tree on it, put her suitcase under one side of the bush, then curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, and was incredibly itchy. She sprang up and shook herself, many small spiders fell off her body, causing her to let out a small scream. She shook herself again, and again, until she was sure she was spider free. Then started scratching her leg, before remembering that it would be better to just not scratch at all. She grabbed her suitcase and changed into a blue flowered dress. She let her hair down to find it was filled with twigs, leaves, and more spiders, that she quickly shook off. She took her hair and held it in front of her, it reached just a little past her knees in length, and was vary thick. And was now infested with twigs, and leaves.

"oh, this'll never do!"

Amelia exclaimed. She had a quick breakfast of a purp, and sip of water. Then after traveling for 3 miles rested, and started looking for something sharp. She walked into the woods a bit before stumbling across a small river. Amelia smelt her underarm, "

pew! I think it's bout' time I hada' bath!"

Amelia took off her dress and hung it on a nearby branch. She jumped into the water, shocked by the sudden drop in temperature. She found a smooth rock and used it to scrub herself. Happy at feeling clean after a week without a bath, or shower of any kind. After that she just sat in the chilling water. She swam underwater for a moment, one lucky moment! She saw a vary sharp piece of gyonder, a stone native to zonkz, of coarse she was on zonkz. She grabbed the rock quickly, and climbed ashore. She shook herself, since no one was around she brought her hair in front of her, it was now free of twigs, and leaves, but was still a pain in the neck, literally.

She thought about cutting it to her mid back, but then she would still have the leaves problem. Then shoulder length, but that would still make her recognizable as a girl. And considering how she was going about her life, and at what age, being a boy once in awhile could come in handy. Then, with a realization, she knew to cut it to her mid neck. She'd still be recognizable as a woman, especially because of the hair she liked to keep on the side of her face, but could easily be mistaken as a man if she wore pants, and a shirt! She grabbed her hair in a big bunch, aimed the rock to her desired length, and cut it all off in one chop! It fell to the ground in a pile of red. Amelia dropped the rock in shock, her head felt lighter ,like it had no weight to hold it down, her neck no longer hurt like it always did, she felt relieved. She threw on her dress, and slicked her hair back. It would look stupid parted, and walked back to where she'd left her suitcase at least an hour earlier. Happily running her fingers through her short hair, she felt so free.

"oh, mama would be so mad taa find I went and cut my hair!"

Amelia said to herself as she picked up her suitcase.

"then gin' why should I care? I won't be see'in that witch fer along time!"

Amelia was happy, she was free, and was going to find a way to be a captain. As she was walking she realized one problem with disguising herself as a boy: her voice. She began to practice making it lower, she worked at it until she reached the town, by then she sounded like a normal twelve year old boy, or girl if she used her normal voice. Her eyes widened, so many different people were there! Bugish, bearish, fishish, elaphantish. All kinds that she'd never seen before. She shook her head back to reality, and reality told her to eat something. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She ate a carrot, a purp, and a piece of bread with cheese. As she chewed on her bread and cheese, she thought up a plan. The book had said captains were appointed their position by either, graduating from the insteller navy academy with high grades, and a good score on their final mission test. Were they were on a ship and performed different tasks along with other cadets. Or they did something overly heroic, and were bumped up to that position, even if they hadn't gone to the academy.

"best bet is ta come across a place in need of a' hero"

Amelia reasoned after finishing her meal. no way would she ever get accepted into the academy. Not only was she a girl, she was a country girl. And her only knowledge of space was one very large book, that never explained how to use anything like a gun, rifle, or blaster cannon. She looked down at her dress, and decided to buy some cloths. She found an alley to hide her suitcase in, took out 30 of the 100 dollars she had, and looked for a cloths shop. She found one three blocks away called: _Fred, and Fran's closet. _she walked in, a small bell rang when she opened the door, a tall young man popped up from behind the desk,

"hello, have a look around miss, I'm sure there's a dress to your liking!"

Amelia ignored him, she needed a pants and shirt, not another stupid dress. She looked around awhile, and found two white shirts, and two brown pairs of leggings. She brought them up to the counter. The man looked surprised.

"buying for a brother of yours?" he asked as he rung up the shirts.

"no, their for me thank you!"

Amelia snapped, just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't wear pants. He handed her the purchases.

"all right, all right! I won't press any further ma'am. Your charge is 10 dollars."

she handed him the money, thanked him, and walked out. She went back to the alley and changed. finding a broken mirror she looked at herself. After putting the two pieces of hair that she liked on her face back, she looked exactly like a twelve year old felind boy. She stepped out of the alley, now looking for a shoe shop. She found one minutes later, as soon as she entered a man walked up to her, scowling.

"where have you been Jake? Your late for work!"

"uh…." Amelia started in her boy voice.

"I was uh… I was talking to my uh… girlfriend?"

Amelia sputtered, trying to seem like an embarrassed boy, hoping she was acting like this real Jake, whoever he was. The man laughed,

"little lover already aren't you boy? All right just get to work!"

the man said, dragging Amelia by the arm to the back room. There were shoes displayed everywhere, most of them half finished. The man tossed Amelia threw the clutter of tools on the floor, having her land in a chair in front of the table. Were paper and pencils were scattered across the surface.

"get those designs for new boots done. Remember the boss wants them tough and, durable. But that they still look good!"

the man then slammed the door. Amelia sighed, then turned to the many notes, and sketches of boots that sat on the table.

"might as well…"

Amelia said looking at the drawings, all of which were worst then a blind three year olds. She thought of what the man had said.

"tough, durable, but look good…" she murmured as she began to sketch.

Many hours later, probably round 8o'clock the man came back into the room.

"ok, lets see what you got Jake."

Amelia handed him her finished sketches. He looked them over quickly, smiled happily, then shook Amelia's hand like a manic,

"these are perfect! Tough, durable, they'd make a 400Lbs. Man look hot! And their cheap to make! Great job Jake!" Amelia stood,

"thanks!"

she said simply, the man reached into his wallet, and pulled out a wad of cash. He took 5 bills from it and handed them to Amelia.

"I'm giving you 3 times your daily pay! You deserve it!" he then looked at her feet.

"and go pick out a free pair of boots for yourself! You earned them!"

Amelia smiled, glanced at the bills to realize that the man had just paid her $200 dollars, whoever this jake boy was got paid a ransom for a 12 year old. then shook his hand.

"thank you sir!"

she picked out a pair of navy blue leather boots, with gold trim, same colors of a captains uniform. And walked out.

"sucker…"

Amelia whispered, snickering. She slept in the alley that night. The next morning she woke up, took 30 more dollars from her cash stash, and walked out on the street, she had left the hair sides down on her face, she was a girl today. She walked around town, just enjoying it. She ate a purp she had brought along with her as she sat on a park bench. Two woman, one looked to be in her late 60's the other early 30's. both were wearing 'proper' woman's attire. Big blue dresses, bonnets, and 3 petticoats. And were wearing button up boots. A few moments after they sat down, Amelia felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over to see the young woman staring at her strangely. She pulled back her hand quickly.

"why mama, look at this! This is a young woman! Not a boy!"

the woman's mother looked at Amelia in displeasure.

"why I dare say Mary Ann, it is! What's your name little miss?" the woman asked, with a expected look on her face.

"Amelia." she said raising a eyebrow.

"well _Amelia _what is a young woman like yourself doing in those cloths?"

Mary Ann asked, Amelia shrugged,

"I hate dresses"

she said pointedly, the older woman huffed in disgust,

"proper ladies do not wear pants! Or shirts for the matter! Who are your parents, I shall speak with them about this immidetly!"

Amelia laughed, then sneered.

"your in fer a walk then! Their 18 miles that way! Go right ahead, I don't care!"

Amelia said pointing. The older woman looked shocked, and speechless. Amelia stood, she realized she had yet to finish her purp, she stood next to the old woman.

"be sure to pack plenty of purps!"

Amelia said while squeezing the juice out of the purp onto the woman's bonnet. Drenching it in sticky, juice that would stain the bonnet for all eternity, she then threw the peel on the young woman's head and walked away.

"well that was fun!"

Amelia mused to herself as she kept walking. A few blocks away she spotted a library. She ran to it as quick as she could, then slowed down when she got in as so not to get kicked out. She fast walked through the sections until she found the one labeled space. She looked through until she found 3 books. One that was more detailed on different ships, and the ships within the ships, it even told the basic launch of a ship. The seconded one was all about the insteller academy, and showed precise details on uniforms, and what certain people did in certain ranks. The last one was on how to operate guns, rifles, and everything else that you found on a space gallon that could cause death, or extreme damage, to someone or something.

She took all these books to a nearby table. She finished the first one. Then halfway through the second one someone snapped their green fingers in front of her eyes twice. She shook herself out of the world of the academy, and looked up to see a young green alien woman. She looked just like a human, except her skin was green, and looked to have scales.

"sorry miss, but the library will be closing now." Amelia put her ears down,

"dang it!" she said closing the book.

"why don't you just check the book out?"

the woman asked. Amelia looked puzzled. All she knew about libraries was that you could read books there for free. "

how do I do that?"

Amelia asked, the young woman laughed,

"I'll show you, follow me."

she walked off, with Amelia on her tail. They got to a desk where the young woman handed Amelia a card, and told her to write her name on it. After she did, the young woman took her books, and scanned them over a yellow light. Then she swept the card through a slot in the table. Then handed her back both the books, and the card.

"there you go! Simple as pie!"

the woman said cheerily. Amelia thanked her, and left back to her alley. Thanks to her feline vision, she could stay up and read the books. She finished them both, and fell asleep happily dreaming of spaceing.

She awoke the next day, returned the books, grabbed her suitcase, then started walking towards the space ferry station, she was a boy today. After waiting in line for what seemed like eternity, she made it to the ticket man's desk. The man was a old looking purple reptilian.

"where to lad?" he asked in a gruff, scratchy voice.

"one ticket to the zonkz spaceport."

Amelia said. Grumbling, the man rung up the charge.

"$22.50, can you afford it?"

Amelia brought out the money. The man handed her a ticket from one of the many rolls behind him. She thanked him, then walked to a bench to wait for her ferry to be called. She had formed up a plan the night before after reading the books. In order of steps, she first decided to get a ticket to the nearest spaceport, then when she got there she would register for cabin boy, or whatever she could possibly get, and then hope she got the chance to do something heroic, or somehow get thrown into the academy. Which she knew was a one in a Trillion chance, but still possible.

"is this seat taken?"

Amelia looked up to see a green alien woman, with long tentacles for hair, with darker green stripes on them, black eyebrows, and red leggings with a yellow-white shirt on smiling down on her.

"oh, no ma'am" Amelia answered.

"thank you little miss!"

the woman said sitting down, Amelia's mouth dropped with shock. She had her hair back, boy cloths on, and a different voice. How in the world did this lady know she was a girl? She must have seen Amelia's look of shock, and puzzlement. She laughed,

"honey, when you look down from the angle I was standing, your chest is not even close to flat."

Amelia's eyes widened, not only in realization that she had forgotten about her chest, but also from embarrassment. She let down the two side's of hair, glaring at the woman.

"who are ya anyway?"

she asked, aggravated. The woman held out her hand to shake,

"the name's Renee. I'm from the planet tanteloplis. Home to my species, octi. And who may you be?"

she asked, shaking the still annoyed Amelia.

"Amelia." she said simply.

"hmm… Amelia, pretty name! what's a girl your age doing here all alone? Pretty big place."

she looked at Amelia curiously, tapping her forehead.

"first of all, do that tappin' thing taa my forehead gin' I kick yer ass."

Amelia said angrily, she had also realized there were no parents, or teachers to monitor her language being a runaway either.

"got it"

Renee said, "and second, I can take perfect care a' myself! I'm goin' taa the Zonkz spaceport! Were you goin'?"

as is said often about the felind species, curiosity killed the cat. Renee seemed happy, she rubbed the top of Amelia's head.

"awesome! I've wanted to meet a little Sparta like you for awhile! Full of energy and confidence! Hard to find in woman these days."

this made Amelia smile, because she had said she was a Sparta, Amelia had no clue what that was but it sounded cool, and this was the only other woman she'd met who wore pants, and seemed to believe in woman's rights, she liked her a lot.

"and I'm heading to the Zonkz spaceport as well! Were are you going once you get there?"

"I'm goin' taa find a' job on a' ship! And find a way ta be a' captain!"

Amelia said, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. Renee smiled widely.

"well just so happens Amelia, that I'm the lieutenant on my brothers ship, the _R.L.S Supernova not the best name, but anyhow. He's looking for a cabin girl for his cook, Mr. copper. And you look fit for the job!" _

_Amelia's eye's twinkled with excitement, _

_"really! Can I really ave' a job on yer brother's ship?" _

_Amelia asked excitedly. Renee nodded. With a yelp of joy, to her surprise, Amelia hugged Renee. _

_"oh, thank you!, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_Renee was a bit shocked as well, but happy at the childs enthusiasiam nonetheless. All of the sudden a voice announced over the loudspeaker,_

_"__all passengers with tickets to the 9a.m ferry to the Zonkz spaceport, board now!" Amelia grabbed her bag. _

_"follow me" _

_renee said grabbing her own bag. Amelia ran after renee's long elegant strides. She had to be at least 5'9, vary tall for a woman. The borded the ferry, Amelia looking around in excitement. She had gone from a small town girl living in a farmhouse with nine other brother's and sister's, to a small town girl going on what, she didn't even know, was going to be a rise from the ground for her, and all the woman in the universe. _

_Authors note- what do you think? I personally like the ending, give's me something to build up on. And I'm also doing a one-shot soon. please RATE AND REVIEW! R&R! CLICK ON THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON BELOW THIS NOTE! DO WHATEVER IT TAKE'S FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DO IT! NOW!_


	3. the RLS Supernova

Authors note- hope you enjoy! And I just want to say thanks to:

_**- welsh gem **_

_**- yuni30 **_

_**-TMNTdisneyfan **_

_**- o0izumisensuni0o **_

_**For reviewing my stories! You guys rock! **_

_**And a extra thanks to: **_

_**The people who have faveorited my stories.**_

_**For favoriteing my ADVENTURE OF A LIFE TIME! And **_**two words: **_**ROAD TRIP! Story's! update's as soon as I can (p.s. update's sooner on road trip. Longer chapter for lifetime, and yeah…) **_

_**THX! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, AND FAVEORITES, AND EVERYTHING YOU GUYS DO FOR ME! **_

K, ENJOY THE STORY, RATE AND REVIEW, YOU WILL GET A THANK YOU IN A FURTURE STORY FOR THAT. AND JUST READ THE STORY PLEASE!

Two hours later, Amelia knew that Renee was twenty, that her and the navigator of her brothers ship were quite the item. Her faveorite color was magenta, her brothers name was Newman, but to be referred to as captain smith in the presence of the rest of the crew, and that since felinds were known to be extremely light. (the average weight of a child from 6 to 12 is 10, to 20 pounds. And at 18 the female weighs the maximum of 60 normally, and the male 70) that she would have to hold on to something during the launch. Which she already knew, but didn't mention to Renee.

They stepped of the ferry, causing Amelia to freeze, it was huge! And there were even more species of aliens, and animals then in hepsilo, and as a added bonus for a curious kit, such as Amelia, there was robots as well! Everyone was wondering around with a task at hand. Some rushing in and out of shops, some loading things onto the beautiful ships currently docked at port. Everything was going on at once. Amelia felt Renee grab her hand tightly.

"hold on, and follow me! It's excruciatingly easy for a neophyte such as yourself to get lost in this mess of blundering fools!"

"say what?" Amelia asked, Renee had yet to speak so, what's the word? Explanatory.

"in short, it's easy for a child to get lost in the crowd."

"Oooooh….."

Amelia said, she gripped Renee's hand, and the handle on her suitcase tighter. Renee dragged her through the crowd, bumping into people as she went. The aggravated aliens launched out insults in many different languages, all of which Renee shot back at in the same language. Amelia made a mental note to learn as many languages as she could, and to make Renee her teacher.

Minutes later, they arrived at the _R.L.S Supernova._ Amelia's ears shot up at the sight of the magnificent ship. The solar sails sparkled, the ships title was neatly printed in big blue letters on the side, and the fact that the ship was the biggest thing Amelia had seen in her life, just added to the effect.

"ok, enough staring, lets get on the boat!"

Amelia shook her head, then followed Renee up the gangplank. She saw spacers everywhere, loading cargo on the ship, checking things to make sure they worked, climbing the rigging, in the crows nest, they were everywhere! Renee looked around for a moment, then spotted someone. She poked Amelia in the shoulder,

"that's my brother over there!"

she said pointing. Amelia looked to see a tall green Octi man in a captains uniform, shouting orders to the crew and standing straight.

"I'm going to go scare him, wait here!"

Renee said excitedly, this Amelia had to see. Renee dropped her bag, and snuck around behind her brother, then without warning, jumped onto his shoulders and covered his eyes.

"AHHHH! What the fu-"

Renee covered his mouth, "Mother told you to watch your language little brother!" he stopped running in circles,

"Renee?" he asked. She removed her hands from his eyes,

"Surprise!" she yelled. He groaned,

"Renee, get off of me!"

she Jumped off, laughing hysterically. Which her brother didn't find funny. he straightened himself up,

"lieutenant, what is the meaning of this!" Renee recovered from her laughing fit.

"I had too take a late ferry, and I just had to do that!"

her brother scowled at her, then noticed Amelia standing by the gangplank.

"lieutenant, why is there a felind child over there, staring at us?"

Amelia laughed, she found this oddly funny. Renee led her brother over to Amelia, he still looked at her in puzzlement.

"captain, this is Miss. Amelia Newberry." Amelia shook the captains hand.

"that still doesn't explain her presence on the ship."

he said, looking quite annoyed with his older sister.

"you said you were looking for a cabin boy, so what about a cabin girl?" Renee said. He looked at Amelia with wonder.

"what is your name again, miss?"

he asked, Amelia held out her hand,

"Amelia." she said, he shook her hand.

"your full name, including middle name."

he said, Amelia groaned. Her real full name was twice as long as just Katharine, Elizabeth, which was of coarse was her name when she was in trouble.

"fine. My full name is Amelia, Katharine, Olivia, Madelyn, Caroline, Elizabeth, Trevor, Marie, Newberry. Happy?"

she crossed her arms. Both siblings looked at each other, then at Amelia.

"uh, yes quite so." Captain smith answered.

" I'm very strict with the crew I hire. Do you think you can handle my orders?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"if I'm a cabin girl, wouldn't I be takin' orders from the cook?"

"no, you would be taking order from both my cook, Mr. copper, and me. Your pretty much the handy man. Or woman, in your case."

"and 'zactly what would I be doin' fer you and yer cook?" Amelia asked.

"mostly you would mopping the deck, or scrubbing it, if it got that dirty. Helping Mr. copper prepare Meals, you know, cutting vegetables, skinning fruits, and the like. You'd also learn how to tie knots, if you don't know how. Climb the rigging and help the rest of the crew when the sails need to be raised, or lowered. And also I'd expect you to deliver a cup of coffee to my stateroom at 6A.M sharp. And, unless I am not present, would also deliver my lunch, and dinner. The rest of the time you'd have to yourself."

he paused.

"and since Mr. copper is quite the nice man, you'd have plenty of free time to do whatever it is children do at your age."

Amelia nodded her head, "I could do that easy!"

she declared. Smith started circling her,

"yes, I bet you could. But there are a few questions I need to ask you first. I always asked new possible crew members a few questions. To make sure their trustworthy."

"shoot." Amelia said, holding her hands behind her back.

"first of all, how old are you miss Newberry?"

"twelve"

"aren't you a bit young for the adventure at hand?" he asked, stopping his circling.

"ain't you bit young ta be a captain of a' ship goin' on the adventure at hand?" Amelia countered.

"ah, smart girl. Next question." he began circling again.

"have you ever been spaceing before?"

"no"

"why not?"

"I ain't ever hada' chance before."

"good enough, you'll learn. Do you know anything about spaceing, or the royal navy?"

"I know about launches, the comm'n weapons, and some of taa types a' ships. And navy ranks, the usual I guess."

"where are you from?"

"planet zonkz, born, and raised." he stopped circling her.

"one last question." he said,

"where and who are your parents?"

Amelia stiffened up, if he needed to talk to her parents, she was done for.

"my mama, and papa 're Winifred and Raymond Newberry."

"and where are they right now?" smith pressed, Amelia gulped.

"back on zonkz." she said nervously.

"who is your guardian here? I need to speak to them in order to let you work on the ship." Amelia threw her hands in the air,

"you got taa be kiddin' me! I don't have a guardian!" he looked at her seriously.

"young lady, what are you doing at the spaceport alone?"

Amelia sighed. "I ran away from home. My mama said I couldn't go outside anymore. And that I avta' start wearin' corsets, and all tis' other stuff. That just ain't me. I couldn't live twith' er' expectin' me ta av' children by the time I'm 15! So with that, and a few other reasons. I packed my bags and ran away."

smith looked at her shocked. Amelia's expression turned to one of determination.

"and I ain't goin' back! Never! No one can make me!"

she stated, her emerald eyes gleaming dangerously as she looked at smith. He looked at Renee,

"what do you think lieutenant?" he asked, Renee smiled.

"I think this little Sparta is right for the job, even if she's a runaway!"

Amelia smiled, Renee was really nice. Smith smiled as well.

"that's just what I was going to say!"

Amelia's eyes widened, "Amelia Newberry, welcome to the crew of the _R.L.S Supernova!"_

Amelia smiled widely, then started to Jump up and down with excitement,

"yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she squealed in delight. Renee laughed,

"first step on your way to captain!"

smith looked at the happy Amelia, who had stopped Jumping around.

"you want to be a captain?" he asked.

Amelia nodded her head enthusiastically,

"not want to, Going to! And nothn' less!" he smiled.

"well Miss Newberry, since you've met my sister and I, you should meet my first mate." Amelia nodded.

"but before you do, you must put you bags away." he added, looking at Renee.

"lieutenant, due to clutter that has yet to be cleared from the last voyage, Amelia will need to room with you. Is that alright between you both?"

he asked, Amelia nodded again, but she was puzzled. From her knowledge only the captain, first mate, lieutenant, and special passengers had their own rooms.

"ok then, follow me Amelia."

Renee said, grabbing her bag and heading to a door near the entrance to the captains stateroom. Amelia quickly followed. After a few twists, turns, and Jumps down steps, they came to a door that Renee unlocked with a key.

They entered, the room was simple, two beds, two nightstands, one oil lamp that was on top of a writing desk, a chair with the writing desk, and a small round table with two chairs sat in a different corner. There was also another door that lead to a privet bathroom, and a large porthole window for when it got to stuffy to breath. Or if some one purposely liked freezing their butt off. Amelia set her suitcase on one of the beds.

"what do you think?"

Renee asked, setting her suitcase on the other bed.

"nice, but why am I roomin' with you, when the rest of the crew sleeps in hammocks below deck?"

she asked, opening her suitcase and pulling out her sketchbook, pencils, and photo of her family.

"well, there have been a few other woman spacers on the _Supernova, _they were about your age. And they slept with the rest of the crew."

"and I ain't because?….."

Amelia questioned, sliding her suitcase under her bed, and setting her photo and sketch book on her bed. Renee rubbed the back of her neck.

"well, that's the reason my brothers so strict with the choosing of his crew. This was on his first few trips, he graduated about 10 months ago, from the insteller academy. And was taking short, but overly successful week, to two week long trips. And one time we had this other cabin girl about 15 named Stacie. And she was sleeping in the crews quarters. And since we didn't hear anything, one of the crew members well….. They uh… raped her. So any woman passengers get their own rooms now."

Amelia blinked repeatedly.

"good reason." was all she could say.

"oh, and to add to the conversation. If you want to be a captain, you have to dispose of that accent." Renee added,

"trust me, that'll bring joy ta my life!" Amelia joked.

"well, let me take you to meet the ships first mate."

Amelia smiled, she thought the first mate would be a strong man, and she wanted to see one real first mate since she'd already seen a lieutenant, and captain. They walked out on deck, Amelia followed Renee to the stern, there stood captain smith, and a huge Cragorian man. The cragorian had on a uniform very similar to smiths. But it was red, with gold trim. They walked up to them. "

Ah, Mr. Arrow this is Miss. Newberry. The little Sparta I was just telling you about."

smith addressed the cragorian, who's face had been well, stone. But now softened up into a warm smile. He took his hat off to Amelia.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Miss."

he said, his voice was deep and firm, but kind. Amelia shook his hand.

"nice to meet ya, I mean you. Dang accent!"

Amelia mumble the last part. Arrow laughed.

"smith tells me you have your eyes set on being a captain?"

he said, he seemed more interested then amused, like captain smith had been.

"yep, no way I ain't, I mean am not, going to be one!" Amelia declared.

"yep, Sparta alright!" arrow commented.

"well it's about time to begin the launch, ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" Mr. arrow yelled.

The crew scurried about to their places. Amelia followed Arrow, Smith, and Renee up the steps to the wheel. They stood by the mast, the captain in front, with Renee, and Arrow on either side of him. All of the sudden the gravity pulled away, thanks to books Amelia had been expecting this, and stood like a captain, face stone, posture straight, or at least as straight as it could be floating in the air, and hands clasped behind her back. She bent her knees for when the gravity turned back on.

"activate artificial gravity Mr. denier, if you would be so kind!"

smith commanded to a walrus like fellow, who seemed to stick to the surface of the boat.

"ay captain!"

he said turning the switch, causing everyone to fall back to ship. Amelia kept her stance when she landed, arrow seemed mighty impressed.

"where did you learn that so quickly, takes most spacer months not to fall flat on their butts!" he said.

Amelia laughed, and looked at him with a wittingly joking smile,

"ah, but you see Mr. arrow, if I am to be a captain before I'm 18, as I have promised to some one, then shouldn't I have the skill to not be blundering around on my legs as if their useless twigs?"

Amelia stated, well that shut him up. She surprised her self by saying a completely un 'hillbilly accented' sentence, even though she had no idea what she said for the most part.

"full speed lieutenant, if you please!" smith commanded,

"straight away captain!"

Renee said, shouting the order into a speaking tube connected to the engine room.

"brace yourself Miss. Newberry."

smith warned, Amelia did so, but when the ship fell back, her light as a feather weight caused her, surprisingly perfect, stance to be a waste. She flew back into Mr. arrow. After the launch she fell of his chest, she looked back at him blushing,

"ah.. Yeah… uh.."

"it's fine Miss. Newberry. It's just your first launch. And I know how much felind children weigh."

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck, then smiled guiltily, causing arrow to chuckle.

"Mr. arrow since Miss. Newberry here will be working with our cook for a master of the voyage, why don't you escort her to the galley?" smith suggested.

"yes sir, follow me miss."

arrow gestured. Amelia obediently followed arrow down the galley steps. At the bottom, a well built veltix (blue spotted skin, with eyes, and hair, that change with mood.) man was chopping up some odd fruit, and whistling a old space shanty.

"Mr. copper."

arrow called, copper stopped whistling, and turned, smiling.

"oh, hi sir, what can I do for you?"

he asked, wiping his hands on his apron. He had yet to see Amelia, she was slightly hidden by the shadow of arrows 7 foot tall form. She stepped from behind arrow.

"I'm yer new cabin girl."

Amelia said holding out her hand, he shook it enthusiastically.

"this is Miss Amelia Newberry." Arrow informed.

"ah, nice to meet you Amy!" he said kindly,

"please, either Amelia, 'er Miss. Newberry."

Amelia said, she hated the name Amy, just hated it.

"right then Amelia." he said again.

"Mr. copper, you will also be partly responsible for the monitoring of Miss. Newberry's free time." arrow added.

"gotcha" Copper agreed.

"I'll leave you be now,"

arrow said, nodding in the direction of both, then leaving. Copper turned to Amelia.

"first thing you'll do is mop the deck, but you won't be doing it alone." Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"Jackson! Joanna!"

copper called, from the back room came two Veltix children. One was a girl in purple leggings, and a green shirt. The boy had on black pants, and a blue shirt. They both looked to be a year or two older then Amelia.

"yeah dad?"

they said at the same time. _oh dear lord, more twins! And more matching names! Amelia though, why was it all twins had similar names? _

_"I want you to meet Amelia, the new cabin girl." _

_he looked at Amelia. "these are my children, Jackson, and Joanna." he said. _

_"cool! Another girl! Hi five!" Joanna said walking over. _

_"uh…." _

_Amelia looked at her strangely, she seemed hyper. She put her hand down to shake, which Amelia did, handshakes she did, hi fives no way. _

_"you can call me Jo." she said. Jackson walked over. _

_"call me jack." he said. _

_All of the sudden, three mops, and a bucket were thrused into their faces. _

_"k, you know each other, plenty of time to chat while you mop the deck!" copper said. _

_All three rolled their eyes, and walked up onto the deck. And each dipped their mops in the soapy water, starting their 2 hours worth of work. _

_"so, where you from Amelia?" j_

_ack asked. Amelia blew a piece of loose hair out of her face, _

_"zonkz" _

_she said simply, dipping her mop again. _

_"how did you end up with cabin girl on this creaking tub?" Jo asked, _

_"do I 'avta say this every time! I ran away from home! My mama is a witch, my life Just sucked, and I'm gonna be a captain. Their's me. everything to know about me, cept' that I met Renee, the lieutenant, and that's how I got this job!" _

_Amelia exploded, not angrily, just hated so many question, all of them the same. Jack stopped mopping, "_

_you ran away?" he asked. _

_"__yes, I did, can we talk about something else?"_

_Amelia asked, if they had to know she'd tell the story when she had time. _

_"alright alright! Sheesh!." Jake said. _

_"well, what's the most surprising thing you know about Renee?" Jo asked. _

_"ugg, my sister gossip queen!" Jake groaned. _

_"says the boy who spent three hours draining his aunt for the juiciest details on the princess's relationship with prince Nathan!" Jo countered. _

_"oh burn!" Amelia teamed up with Jo. _

_"well anyway, what is it?" _

_Jo asked again, causing Amelia to chuckle. Remembering a scene she had seen while on her way to the galley. _

_"well her nd' the navigator, ya know? The One of many octi on tis' ship? Are a couple." _

_Jo stopped mopping, leaning on the handle of the mop. _

_"where'd you here that?" Jake had stopped to. _

_"oh she told me, and 'ile I twas' on my way taa the galley, I some 'tem kissin'!" _

_Amelia said, both their mouths dropped. Then they continued mopping. Nothing more was said of Renee's relationship. They continued to talk about whatever came to their minds until the deck was spotless. Amelia wiped her brow, they had all worked hard. After putting away they bucket, and mops. Mr. copper, being the kind soul he was, let them have the rest of the day off. Amelia grabbed a purp, eating it quickly. _

_"__well, what do you want to do?" Jo asked, as they walked above deck. _

_" I don't know what you guys are doin' but I'm practice'in getting rid of this accent I av" they both nodded, _

_"bye, good luck!" _

_they said at the same time, running off in the opposite direction. Amelia looked around for Renee, she needed her help. A few minutes later she found her talking to the navigator, of coarse the navigator. She waited to be noticed, that didn't work. "_

_ahem?" Amelia interrupted. Renee looked over, _

_"oh hi Amelia, Rich, this is Amelia. The girl I was telling you about?" _

_she addressed the blue octi man. Who smile kindly. _

_"hello Miss." _

_he said, making no move to shake her hand, Amelia was glad of that, she found octi hands tended to be cold. _

_"hi" she said, then turned to Renee. _

_"if I ain't interuptin' anything' important." _

_she gave a teasingly suggestive smirk. "then could ya help me with my accent?" _

_she asked, Renee and Rich both blushed. _

_"uh, yes I can help you." _

_she said as a exit. She waved to Rich and followed Amelia down the stairs. After they reached their room, Renee sat on her bed. Amelia sat across from her. _

_"ok, let's start with grammar." she said. Amelia nodded. _

_"to say simply, ain't isn't a word. Instead say isn't, or is not." _

_Amelia nodded. She repeated is not, and isn't several times. The training had begun. _

_Authors note- yes I know, worst ending EVER! I just had to end It before I went to far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have idea's for future chapters, I'm all ears! And for those of you who read my stories often, you may have noticed that my updates are later. Again internet problems, so sorry. And, for those of you who have read, or heard of my story, adventure of a lifetime. I am going to take that off, and re-release it in chapters. It would work much better. Anyhow RATE&REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I LOVE REVIEWS! OR SEND ME A PRIVET MESSAGE! DO WHATEVER YOU CAN TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! _


	4. The Truth

Authors note- k, chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please forgive me for the crappy ending on the last chapter, it would have never ended if I didn't. sorry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- *breaths deeply* for…..the….bzillonth time… I… DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET! \JUST WHAT I CREATE!

For the rest of the day, after Renee had written down some notes on 'proper grammar' and 'appropiate slang' Amelia spent the rest of the day practicing, and practicing. She didn't even eat dinner. She'd completely forgot about delivering the captains food. And was glad when copper came and told her that he'd done it for her.

she practiced whenever she could for the next month, by then, she had no southern accent left, now it was all english, and sounded natural. one day, while she was learing to tie a new knot, the interigation between her, and smith resufaced,

'_arn't you a bit young for the adventure at hand?' _

he had said that, but what had he meant by

'_adventure at hand?'_

amelia didn't see anything that would make this voyage different from any other. at least, according to books. she looked around at the crew, most of them were Cragorian, or Octi. Octi weren't that strong with arms, but could lift an mastodon with their huge tentacle hair. and cragorians were the strongest species kinown to the galaxy, not counting mastodonians.

'_they can all lift things easily, and, fight well.'_ amelia thought.

_'i'll talk to Renee about this later.'_

she knew something was going on, strong, extra skilled crew, what smith had said in the beginning, the fact that the only none octi, or none cragorian spacers were her, Mr. copper, jo, and jack, just added to the facts that smith was hiding something. something big.

she finished with the knot, and went down to the galley, Mr. copper was chopping up vegatables for dinner. he herd amelia and looked behind him,

"hello 'melia! what are you looking for?"

he asked, tossing the vegatables inside a large pot.

"hi Mr. copper, do you need help with anything?"

she wanted to make sure everything was alright with her duties before she left to confront Renee, and smith.

"just fetch me a pail of water from the ships water supplies, and your done for the day."

he said. amelia quickly did this, ate a purp, then went in search of renee. she looked around the boat, but saw her nowhere, she came across Rich, who was hunched over a map, deep in consentration.

Amelia looked over his shoulder, the map showed the part of the eitheriam that they were traveling through. there were pencil marks, and notes in scribbly, cusive handwriting. areas of the map were marked with a picture of a skull and crossbones in red.

"whats that mean?"

she asked, pointing at one of the skulls. Rich snapped out of his trance, he quickly rolled up the map, and put it to the side. he turned to amelia,

"i can't tell you."

he said, amelia was annoyed."and just why is that Rich?"

she asked, he looked around,

"'cuz, i can't."

he said, amelia rolled her eyes,

"well, secret boy, wheres that girlfriend of yours? i need to talk to her."

he blushed lightly, he always did when amelia mentioned his relationship to Renee.

"uh, last i saw her she was in Captain Smiths Stateroom." he said.

"ok, thanks!"

she said, running off to the captains stateroom. at the door she knocked,

"enter."

smith's voice called through the door. amelia opened the door, inside smith was sitting in his chair at his desk, with Mr. Arrow at his side.

"ah yes, what is it Miss. Newberry?"

smith asked, looking at her with his hands folded on top of his desk. amelia saw that under his hands, was a map very simular to the one Rich had, only without any writing, just red skulls. she looked at smith with seriousness she'd never posed before.

"what is going on?"

she asked, walking up to the front of smiths desk. smith looked genuienly puzzled.

"what do you mean by that, Miss. Newberry?"

he asked, resting his head on one hand. amelia moved the surprised smiths hands from the map, which he quickly tried to grab back, and held it out of his reach.

"ah, ah, ah,"

she said, waving her finger at him, she then put the map on the table in front of him. she pointed at one of the skulls,

"explanation, if you please."

she said. smith looked at her angerily,

"explanation of what?" amelia rolled her eyes,

_"i may be twel_ve, but that doesn't mean i'm naive."

she said, then put her finger on one skull while naming off the facts,

"i didn't think about it until now, but, your crew is all made up of Cragorian, and Octi, such as yourself. Cragorians are the strongest persons known to the galaxy, and their skin is rock hard, next to impossible to pierce with any kind of weapon.

"and Octi's can lift mastodonians with their tentacles, as well as hold, and throw, several objects at the same time. most crews are made up of all different species, all of weaker, and stronger strengths. and different, sometimes gross, abilities. but you _entire _crew is built up of the strongest persons known to space."

she paused, smith's eyes widened a bit. "and when you said '_arn't you a bit young for the adventure at hand'_ i had a feeling this is something more then a safe voyage."

now smiths were completely widened. "and when i came in the search for Renee, who i _was _going to talk to first. i found the navigator hunched over a map, much simular to this one."

she then held it up in the air, and put her finger on a skull that was placed on a blue, icy looking planet.

"but, even i know that red skulls arn't normally placed on a map, they have a meaning, and their saying something your hiding from Mr. copper, me, Joanna, and Jackson. what is it?"

smiths eyes slowly returned to normal, then he smiled, and looked at Mr. Arrow, who laughed.

"i believe we've got a captian on our hands, Smith."

Arrow said, causing Amelia to ever so slightly smile. Smith stood up,

"i do believe your right, Miss Newberry."

he walked over to her, "you see this planet, planet Icelyn?"

he asked, taking the map from amelia, and pointing to the skull marked, Icy blue planet she'd been pointing at before, she nodded.

"the skull is there, because of the Proycon Armada."

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at Smith with worry,

"the Proycon Armada, I've heard of them."

Smith looked surprised, "in one of those books you read?"

Amelia shook her head, "no, my papa said that when he was young, he lost my grandpa to the Proycon, they came to the planet Floret, where my grandpa had been visiting relitives, and... and destroyed everything."

Smith looked saddened, "yes, they have taken many lives, they are heartless, rude, Dangorus Reptillian creatures, But with two major advantages."

he looked at Amelia, "strength, and stratagy."

Amelia looked at the mass number of skull markings as Smith talked, at least half the planets had one on them.

"they have strength in number, definetly. an average troop consists of 80 thousend men, a big one, well, you don't even want to imigen that. and, stratagy, they are smart, and fast, they swoop in like a Artillian Zapwing, and destroy what they can. then take over the city, or planet. they will take men, woman, children, anybody, and make them slaves."

"or lunch."

Mr. Arrow added, making amelia look up at him with a 'thats sick!' look.

"yes, they are carnivorus. many soliders of the majastys royal navy who live through the Armada, come back with an arm or a leg gone."

Amelia regained her composure, she'd been covering her mouth, and gaging.

"continue." she said,

"the skull makings tell us where the armada has COMPLETELY taken over."

Amelia's eyes widened, "they've taken over half the galaxy." she whispered, Smith nodded.

"that they have."

he said, looking sadly at a green planet with a skull on it. Amelia looked at the planet to, it said planet Octiplosio.

"thats... your home planet isn't it?"

she asked quietly, smith nodded sadly, and stood up,

"took it over when Renee and i where just toddlers. we were evacuated, but our parents,"

he stopped, closing his eyes, and taking a shaky breath,

"our parents caught sick soon after getting to a different planet. we lived with a Human couple, then i went to the acdemy, Renee stayed home, but became my lieutenant as soon as i graduated, Arrow, my first mate. you get it from there."

Amelia nodded sadly, and looked over at Arrow, who stood stifly, but seemed to have sympathy for Smith. Smith cleared his throught,

"Anyway" he said, returning to captian once more,

"the queen has inlisted my ship, and 14 others, to go to the proycons main planet, and try to make peace, if we can't, we've been ordered to get out as fast as we can."

Amelia looked from the map, to Smith, she looked at Him sharply,

"are you Stark Raven Daft!"

she asked loudly, Smith jumped, taken aback by Amelia's outburst. she pointed to the map, tracing her finger from their location between two orange planets, to the proycons golden planet,

"with the direction we're going in, as soon as we get within a hundred kilomatures to the proycons planet, they'll spot us, a fleet of 15 blasted ships, and immidetly attack!"

Smith looked at the map, and slapped his face,

"we need to come from the other direction, the side we're comeing from has the most planets, the side that has the most planets, has the most protection."

"why hadn't i thought of that?" Smith growled, Amelia looked up at him, shakeing her head,

"because, you didn't take the time to look at the bloody map!"

Arrow came by her side,

"she's bloody right Smith, we've got to contact the rest of the fleet, and go around!" Smith nodded,

"oh, Smith."

Amelia quickly added, smith looked at her,

"why in blasted. bloody hell, did you let me, actually, why did you let any children on this ship?"

"i was going to drop you, Mr. copper, and his children off at a differnt planet before we reached the proycon."

Amelia rubbed her temples, "well, anyhow, can i tell Joanna, and Jackson, and Mr. copper about this?"

she asked, smith nodded, Amelia then left. she told Mr. Copper, and jo, and jack, they were freaked out to say the least, but, calmed down. that night, as Amelia lie in her bed, listening to Renee's light breathing, one thing was going through her mind,

_'holy crap, i have a feeling i'll leave this with more then a battle scar.' _

_Autors note-_ HOLY CRAP! THIS ENDING SUCKS, SORRY! rate&review!


	5. A Girl Captian? You're Kidding!

Authors note- hope you like! just to say, you will see her as a adult, and for a reason. and, yeah, enjoy! _**IGNOR THE BAD GUYS NAME IS SAME TO AMELIAS DADS NAME! PLEASE!**_

disclaimer-i do not own treasure planet, but i may someday... after all, i plan to be a singer as famous as celine dion, or carrie underwood, or selna gomez, or... i'll shut up now.

Smith contacted the rest of the fleet, which was going to join the whenthey weren't far from proycon at first, but after what smith told them, they went around the orange planet, as Amelia had pointed out WOULDN'T get them killed, and met up there.

Amelia looked at all the other ships, they were huge, but not nearly as big as the Supernova. once there, all captians let down ancore, and walked across boards that connected the ships together to the Supernova. they stood in a circle, Amelia saw they were all either Cragorian, or Octi.

"Hello, Smith, voyage been safe so far?"

a Cragorian man asked. "yes, safe, and secure Mr. Hall." he said,

"how did you think about the planet count deciding the security level? i never even thought of that." a Octi man questioned.

Smith smiled, and looked back at Amelia.

"Oh, i didn't notice it."

"Arrow then?"

"No." Smith said, then turned slightly, "Miss. Newberry, could you please come here."

Amelia walked over, her hands behind her back, looking over the Captians with a critical eye, Smith gestured to Amelia,

"this young lady, Miss. Amelia Newberry, is the one who noticed the mistake that all of us made, that would have been quite costly..."

one of the men, a blue Octi, laughed. with atone that made Amelia think pedophile.

"You've got to be kidding smith!"

he said, and walked by Amelia, "in case you haven't noticed, she is a _girl._ a girl, especilly one like her, could never be smart enough to even know the difference between the map of the eitheriam, and the map of a city!"

Now Amelia steamed with anger, she turned to the man, and poked him in the chest with one of her long, sharp nails,

"Look, i have no idea who the hell you are, but one thing i can infer, is that your probably the most sexist man I've ever met! just because i am a woman, doesn't mean i don't have a brain you blasted Bluggard!"

she said with firece intensity. the rest of the captians looked suprised by the little felinds intensity.

"is it true then, that you found the mistake Miss. Newberry."

said Hall. Amelia kept a even stare with the other man for a second, then turned,

"yes, very true."

the man who had been talking about Amelia, looked at Smith angerily,

"why did you tell a child, a girl child, about this? wern't you going to take your cook and his kids off at a different planet anyway?"

Smith growled, "Raymond, first of all, i feel like injuring you for speaking to Miss. Newberry as if she is a piece of trash, and second of all, i didn't tell her, she figured it out. She's damn well ready to be a captian."

Raymond laughed, and pointed,

"her? a _captian? _i think you need to check yourself, a girl captian? really Smith I- YOCH!"

he cried, Amelia had taken his hand, twisted it around onto his back, turning him around. And now had him in a hold he could not escape.

" I am not weak, you are."

she said, he scoffed, but anyone could tell he was in great pain,

"how am i weak?"

he asked mockingly, "because, I'm the one holding you, and have you at my will. and, I'm twelve."

she spun him around, keeping a hold on him that made him still, unable to move of his own free will.

"and I can assure you, Mr. Raymond. That when i am a Captian, you either stay out of my way, or you will suddenly find yourself confined to a wheel chair due to a 'accident' suffered while bothering me on my ship when I'm loading cargo."

the rest of the captians were looking at her in amazment, and some of them, including smith, were smiling.

"Are you threating Me?"

he asked, trying to get out of her hold. He should have givin up long ago, anyone who was in that hold couldn't get out on their own.

"Oh, i never threat, Mr. Raymond."

she hissed, "It's a promise."

She said slowly, and suddenly pushed Raymond backward, startling him to where he couldn't break his fall, and landed flat on his back. every other captian, and some of the crew that had gathered to watch.

including Renee, Mr. copper, and jo, and jack, were laughing hard. some so hard they had to wipe tears from their eyes, Raymond jumped up, anger filled his face,

"you little!"

he swung at her, just for Amelia to duck, and kick her foot out to trip him. by the time Raymond got up, the crew, minus Renee, had left. he looked at Amelia, then at Smith,

"Smith! i demand you remove that girl from this ship immidetly!"

he growled, rubbing his wrists, Amelia sure had a grip to give. Smith tapped his chin,

"let me think...not on your life! that little sparta stays here!"

Smith said, winking at Amelia, who smiled. the rest of the captians laughed, and Raymond just came to stand by them, glareing at Amelia.

"anyway, Smith, where do we go from here? what is our approch?"

A Octi captian asked, crossing his arms.

"I...have no idea whatsoever."

Smith said sadly. One of the Cragorian captians smiled, and turned to Amelia,

"Well, you're the one who got us out of possible suicide, any other bright idea's?"

He asked, surprising Amelia a bit. she then smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering peace is the main point of this voyage, we approch slowly, from the back as we are, and when we get there, state that we want to disscuss something with the king, no tricks, no idea's, no just going in and demanding peace, and if they let us in, try to get the king to see the good sides of peace, if not, Run as fast as we can back to the ships."

she said, murmuring, and nods followed from all captians.

"It's decided then? we approch with caution, and attempt peace, if not, run like hell?"

Smith questioned, All captians nodded, except for Raymond, he had a look of disbelief on his face,

"Whaaaaat?" he drawled out the word,

"your taking the words of a blasted 12 year old girl, on one of the biggest missions the queens navy has ever attempted. which is make peace, and run!"

the other captians nodded,

"pretty much."

Smith responded, winking at Amelia, who now smirked at Raymond. Renee then came up behind Raymond, motioning for everyone else to keep quiet, she then tapped on his shoulder.

Raymond turned around, and screamed like a little girl when he was two inches away from Renee, who was making the worst face possible. and fell to the ground. then he looked angry at everyone laughing at Him again, and walked off, it was no surprise that his ship was at the end of the fleet. The rest of the captian returned to their ships, some tipping their hats, or waving to Amelia.

once the last one had left, and the boards had been taken back onto their own ships, Smith ran up, standing by Arrow in the helmsman's space, and shouted orders for the crew to continue on, the other captians yelled to follow Smith. and they began sailing once again. Smith came down, with Renee following him, he stood by Amelia, and held out his hand,

"you have surprised me yet again, Miss. Newberry."

he said, she shook his hand.

"that was kind of scary." Renee said,

"what was so scar y about it?" amelia asked,

"Well, at first, i thought you were going to have no comeback, then BAM! you get him in a hold, tell him off, and, you outsmarted every single captian here, you should be a captian right now!"

Amelia smiled widely. Smith looked at Amelia with a pondering face,

"you are right Lieutenant, i believe i will speak to the academy when we get back, about allowing a Girl into the acdemy."

Amelia looked like she couldn't get any happier,

"well, you should be getting back to your cabin girl duities Miss. Newberry, be seeing you."

Smith said, tipped his hat to Amelia, and went to his Stateroom followed by Renee. Amelia was probably the happiest girl in the world, but, as she went to sleep that night, she frowned. Something in her gut told her that when they arrived at proycon, she'd really have to test her captianing ability.

Authors note- REVIEW! PLEASE! hope you like the chapter! please review! or i'll never know for real!


	6. Proycon Pirates

Authors Note- hope you like! this one was pretty hard, but i managed.

Disclaimer- i own no Treasure Planet.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, the fleet was sailing peacefully. One week away from Proycon, nerves were on edge, and senses were on high. Renee was looking for Amelia,<p>

"Blast it, where has that little sparta gone?"

She mumbled, looking under a sheet that was draped over some crates. Mr. Copper had said she went missing after he told her to fetch some water. Renee scratched her head, and looked up. Her eyes widened. Standing on the edge of the crowsnest, was Amelia.

Renee couldn't say anything, her throught was caught. Suddenly, Amelia jumped from the edge, performing several flips, and twists in the air before landing on one of the Crossarms, quickly running, and grabbing onto a rope, swinging onto another rope. And performing several acrobatic stunts before landing perfectly on two feet in front of Renee, who was trying to speak, but couldn't. Her jaw was wide open. Amelia grinned triumphantly,

"Renee, you should really learn to keep your mouth shut, bugs could fly in!"

She said, snapping Renee's mouth shut. "H-how did you D-do that?"

Renee stammered, not only was she amazed, she was a bit jealous.

"I practiced jumping off the barn, or the house, at home. Mama hated that i did that, but, as you just saw, it's pretty useful."

Renee nodded, "I'll say! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sorry, no."

"Why not?" Renee asked, a bit dissapointed.

"I don't know how." Amelia shrugged,

"Well, Coppers probably got something for me, Bye!"

She walked away, leaving Renee to herself. Renee shook her head, "She'll be one hell of a captain." She said to herself. And started to patroll the ship, making sure the crew was working as expected.

* * *

><p>hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting with Jo, and Jack, eating a purp while telling them some of the crazy stuff that went on with all of her siblings.<p>

"You actually talked your brother into cow tipping your own cows?" Jo laughed,

"Yeah, he was grounded for weeks."

Amelia said, suddenly, a bullet whizzed past her ear. "What the?..."

then another, the crew started spreding, grabbing guns and such. Amelia looked over the side of the boat, and gasped.

"PIRATES!"

she yelled, a Cragorian crew member kneeled by her, shooting his gun at the approaching boat, it was small, but fast, and heavily armed.

"Not just any pirates." He shouted over the growing chaos, "Proycon pirates!" He yelled.

Amelia's eyes widened, Jo grabbed Jack's hand, and ran into the galley. A laser hit Amelia's ear, she cried out in pain, and hurried behind some crates. She felt the hole. The laser had missed her head, but burned a small, perfect hole.

"Aw, Blast it!"

She growled, then heard cannons being launched, but not from the Supernova, and peacked over the crates to see the pirates board the ship. Their silver skin shined in the gunfire. One with a patch over his eye, and a long scar on his face looked to be the leader,

"C'MON MEN! LEAVE NO SURVIVERS! TAKE ALL SPOILS YOU CAN FIND!"

He yelled over the noise. Suddenly, a great weight fell on Amelia. A chill ran up her spine when she realized it was a body. She pushed it off, and looked at it.

"No!" She said, Smith lay next to her, Barely breathing. He opened his eyes, and looked at Amelia,

"Smith! What the hell?"

Amelia came to his side, and gasped in horrer. She'd moved his hand from his chest, blood was leaking from a gunshot wound, staining his coat. He coughed.

"I'm done. I won't be here much longer."

He rasped out, he looked at Amelia with empty eyes. He was going to die, and he knew it.

"Miss. Newberry. Take my gun. You can shoot, right?"

she'd seen Smith, and others practice many times, so she knew how. She nodded, and took his laser flintlock from his Holster, cocking it.

"Shoot the leader. Eye patched one. Without him, the crew will leave."

Smith was speaking slower, and his breathing became heavier, Amelia quickly looked around, some crew members had been shot as well, and the leader was standing as if he owned the place, shooting his gun, she looked back at Smith.

"I'll shoot that bastard if it's the last thing i do."

She said bravely, Smith smiled weakly, "Good. When done, you be safe." His language was altering.

"'Member. Be captain, no matter what."

Amelia nodded, tears in her eyes, "Goodbye.."

Smith rasped, his chest heaved for the last time. He was dead. Amelia growled, _'_

_you'll pay for this you son of a bitch!'_

she thought, she jumped from behind the crates, Immidetly, someone shot at her, but missed. The leader had moved, Amelia shot a differnt pirate, in the shin,

_'Aim, gotta work on that.'_

She ran, avoiding bullets, and laser shots. She found Renee hideing behind a door, shooting at pirates with a laser rifel. Amelia came to her side, Renee's eyes widened.

"Amelia! Why arn't you hiding?"

Amelia shot at a pirate, hit the groin. _'Hmm... pretty close. That has to hurt.'_

"Have you seen the leader?"

She asked, ignoring the question, "He's up in the crows nest, can't get a good shot at him, why arn't you hiding?"

She repeated the question, "TELL YOU LATER!"

Amelia screamed as a cannon was shot. She ran to the crowsnest, she could see the leader, who was thankfully not looking at her. She started to climb, but another pirate blocked her way,

"Where you goin' girlie?"

He asked, his Reptillian flicked out of his mouth. Amelia said nothing, and shot him, in his shoulder, giving her enough time to shove him away, and start climbing.

_'Aims getting better!' _

She climbed the ladder, she reached the top and climbed in, without the leader hearing. She cocked her gun, he heard that. He spun around.

"Who the hell are you?"

He questioned, smirking. Amelia held up her gun, aiming directly at the lizards heart.

"Your worst nightmare." she said darkly, and fired.

The bullet missed his heart, and flew past his head, he laughed. "Dammit!"

Amelia growled, he pulled out his own gun, a laser, and shot Amelia's ear with a hole in it. Adding a second hole right above it. And shot another two holes in her other ear, all in the blink of an eye. She yowled in pain.

"Now you can wear matching earings to your funeral!"

He said, laughed, and was about to cock his gun again, but Amelia tackled him, pushing the man over the crows nest. He screamed as he fell. He tried despertly to cling to something, but he was falling to fast for his claws to get a grip on anything. He landed on the ground with a sickening splat.

All of the pirates, and the crew, now including the other ships men, and captains, froze. and stared at the bloody remains of the splattered body. Amelia Jumped down from the crowsnest, landing next to, but not on, the body. Everyone stared in disbelief. One pirate started to move, and Amelia shot him, right in the heart.

_'Bullseye.' _

Her face showed no mercy, no remorse, pain, or anger. It didn't show anything actually.

"ABANDON RAID! ABANDON RAID!"

A pirate shouted. The other pirates quickly boarded their ship, and sailed away as quickly as possible. All eyes went to Amelia.

"How? What?"

Renee asked. Amelia looked at her, now showing sadness,

"Captain Smith is dead." She announced, "Shot in the heart. He told me to take his gun, and shoot the leader of the pirates. I couldn't do that, so i pushed him over the crows nest."

all eyes now went to the body, "I don't believe it."

Raymond whispered, dropping his gun. "Where is his body?"

Mr. Arrow asked, Amelia pointed to the crates. A group of men went over, and carried the body away.

"Who's going to lead the fleet?"

Mr. Copper asked, who had come out of the galley with Jo, and Jack, who stared at Amelia in disbelief.

"I think i should."

Raymond said, standing tall. "I think you should jump overboard, and let Amelia do it."

Renee said, Raymond looked angry, "She's a child. Sure, she pushed a Proycon out of a crowsnest, big whoop."

Raymond said angerily, Rich came behind Renee, "I agree with Renee." He said.

"Let's have a vote." Mr. Hall yelled, so the whole fleet could hear. "All those who favor Captain Raymond, say 'ay'"

"Ay!" Raymond said, no one else said 'ay'. Hall grinned,

"All those who Favor Miss Newberry, say 'ay'"

"AY!"

was the response from everyone. Raymond scowled, and went back to his ship at the end of the fleet. Amelia looked at everyone in shock,

"You want me to lead the fleet!" She exclaimed.

"Yes! You've proven you can take a punch."

Hall said, "Not to mention a laser to your ear." Renee added.

"You have great skill. Just natural skill." Hall Added,

"and you don't get easily grossed out by a smashed pirate on the floor." Renee pointed out.

"And other reasons." Hall said,

"so, you up to it? Captain?" Arrow questioned,

"Definetly!" Amelia exclaimed. Arrow smiled.

"We continue on our way then?" A different Cragorian Captain said,

"Same corse?" Hall questioned,

"Same corse, but with more caution." Amelia said.

"MOVE ON THEN MEN!"

Hall yelled to everyone. Who returned to their ships. And started once again. But with a history changing differnce. A girl captain was Captaining the leading ship.

* * *

><p>authors note 2- crappy ending, i know. But, oh well, tell me what u think. And for those of u who liked smith... sorry.<p>

RATE&REVIEW


	7. Lord Khan

Authors Note- next chapter, yay! I am sorry to those of you who liked Smiths charater. I had to kill him to make the story play out. That, and i never mention him in any other fanfics, so he is also kinda a diffucult charater.

Disclaimer-i own no treasure planet.

* * *

><p>Amelia was now the Captain of the Supernova, wheather she could believe it or not. Mr. Hall, and a couple other captains took the liberty of giving her a better idea of how to act, and what to do. She was greatful for that, oh so greatful. And the holes in Amelia's ears now each had a large gold colored earring. They jangeld when she walked, but it was better then people stairing at 3 big charred holes in her ears.<p>

Plus, they were lightweight, so they were fine. She still hung out with Jack, and Jo. But she couldn't as much. And now Arrow was her first mate. It still felt weird that she was in charge of somebody. They were now approching proycon from the back. There was in fact, no security. They docked carefully. Suddenly, a swarm of 20 gurds came out, armed with guns.

"State your buisness!" One commanded in a gruf voice.

"We request clearence to enter your planet, and discuss something with your king."

Amelia shouted. He looked confused, "Who the hell are you, Pipsqeak?"

He asked, Amelia frowned, "Captain Amelia. Again, we request permission to dock."

The gurd looked at the other guards. Whispers went on for a few moments, by then, the other captains, Renee, and Arrow had gathered by Amelia. The gurd looked up at Amelia, and put his gun away, and standed in military fasion,

"Permission granted. Follow Me."

The other gurds had disperesed. Two crew members let down the gangplank. Amelia walked down it with surprising grace, and eligance for such a young person. Then again, she was a temporary captain at 12, so not much was surprising. Amelia followed the guard, with everone in tow. They entered the sprawling Castle, filled with fine works of art, marble floors, and amazing articheture.

Amelia's eyes widened, she stopped for a second, but continued as soon as she felt Renee nudge her as she walked past. They reached huge oak doors, with the proycons crest in the middle. The guard stopped, and turned around, holding his hand in front of him.

"I must see if the king will even consider seeing you."

He opened the doors just enough for him to slip through, allowing a narrow glimps at the gold, and white room inside. Amelia sighed, moving her ears in a kind of circle, her earrings swinging from side to side. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Arrow,

"Nervous?"

He asked quietly, Amelia smiled weakly, "Well, this may get us all killed. Or it may save the rest of the galaxy."

She whispered, looking at the door.

"Whatever happens, I'm with you, Captain."

Amelia looked up at him with a small, but warm smile. She just hoped This would go well. a few minutes later, the door opened, with a different guard,

"The king will speak to you. But only one captain."

He said, Amelia looked back at everyone else, "I believe I'll go, being the most experianced."

Raymond said, stepping forward with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, no you don't Raymond." Arrow said, dragging him back by his shoulder,

"You the most nieve, inexperienced, idiot of us." He ripped away from Arrow,

"How dare you speak to a officer above your rank in that way!" He exclaimed. Hall stepped up,

"Shut it Raymond," Raymond coward at the tone Hall used. Hall looked at Amelia,

"What about you?" He questioned, nothing shocked Amelia much anymore.

"H-her? The _child! _Have you lost your bloomin' mind!" Raymond said in utter disbelief,

"Yes, me. Suck it up." Amelia said, getting a few chuckles. She turned to the guard,

"I'll be the captain comeing in." The guard laughed,

"You can't be a captain!" Amelia gave him a 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Oh.." He cleared his throught, "Follow me, then."

He said, and opened the door for Amelia to step through. Amelia stepped into the room. Eyes widening, the room was beatiful. White walls with gold lining, and decorations everywhere. Gold framed pictures that had to be hundreds of years old hung everywhere, and the tables in the room were encrusted with priceless jewels. As were some chects that were also solid gold. Amelia had to admit, the king knew how to live.

"This way, this is just the childrens playroom. The throne room is to the right."

The guard said, heading to another door. _'Well, that explains the chests.' A_melia thought.

"The king has children?" Amelia said in a bit of surprise.

"Yes, 4. 3 boys, one girl."

The guard said, when they reached the door, he stopped Amelia, "Now child, adress the king as 'Lord Khan' and bow when you first meet him." Amelia nodded, the guard leaned into Amelia's face,

"Fail to do that, the king will have you served on a silver platter for tomorrows dinner, I am clear?" He hissed.

"Crystle."

Amelia said, not showing her fear. the guard stood back, and opened the door. Amelia barely held back a gasp, this room was three times as large as the playroom. Decorated with royal purple, and dark, mahoganey wood.

The corners of the room had rubies, and dimonds molded into the walls. And above the golden throne, was the proycon crest, a dragon holding a ship on his tail, a sword on his toung, and held a heart in his right front paw. Made entirely of topaz, gold, and emerald.

"Lord Khan, this is the captain who has important matters to discuss with you."

The guard announced, bowing low. The king grunted, and the gurad stepped back, and Amelia stepped forward, bowing. She came back up, and hid her shock. She looked up at the king, his golden scales shined, and his 6 inch claws were shown from his hands showing supiriority, and fierceness.

But that wasn't what Amelia was stareing at. The king also had a glowing red cyborge eye, the red beem currantly scanning Amelia, and a cyborge leg, which had a holister type container on it, holding a very large, very lethal, blaster gun.

_'If anything goes wrong, there's not a ghost of a chance that I'll live.' _

She then looked at the kings scarred, devilish face, _'_

_Or anyone else for the matter.'_

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note- hope you like! anticipation! *dun dun dun!* I'm really enjoying writing this story right now, and i hope your enjoying reading it. But i'll never know if you dont review so -Press Review-<em>


	8. This war has been going on how long?

Authros note- I like cake, do you like cake? I like Martina Mcbride, do you? I like how this story is turning out, do you?

Disclaimer- i own no treasure planet.

* * *

><p>"Lord Khan. I am Captain Amelia." Amelia said proffesionally. Lord Khan looked past her,<p>

"Severad! What is this child doing here! I said I'd speak to a Captain! Not a nose wipeing little brat!" He looked at her angerily.

"She is Lord Khan. At least, that is what the other Captains told me." Lord Khan growled,

"You are dismissed Severad." He snapped. Severad quickly left. Lord Khan looked at Amelia in discust,

"The royal navy sent a little girl to do their dirty work? Pathetic." He spat. "I may be a child Lord Khan. But I'm smarter then you think. Stronger then you think, and have more wit then you'd think." Amelia said calmly.

Lord Khan grinned evilly, standing up in his royal robes that draped his feet like swirling blankets. barely conceiling his clawed feet. He slowly walked down the steps, his claws sending a clanging sound throughout the room. He stopped in front of her, his 6'5 figure towering over Amelia's now 5'6. "Really?" He hissed, leaning into her face, his one real yellow eye staring straight at her green ones.

"Strong talk, for such a small girl." He hissed into her ear, his snakelike tounge just grazing her ear. His breath making her nose wrinkle up from it's awful stench. He backed away.

"What does the navy seek from me anyway? Your just lucky you got here before I had my men kill you all. You were smart enough to come from the back, though. I honor people smart enough by letting them live."

Amelia looked over his ugly face, and robe draped body. _'And he has chldren? How could any woman get that close to him?' _She thought. "Peace." She said. "What?" Lord Khan drawled out the word.

"We want peace. All the planets want peace from the procyons." She said. "Peace? You people want _peace? _We've taken over half the galaxy and you want peace? What do you want by that? for us to just pack up and leave every planet?"

Amelia looked him straight in the eye, "Do you have a map, Lord Khan?" She asked, "What? You need a map to prove that peace is a stupid idea?" He hissed, Amelia said nothing. He sighed,

"Follow me," He said. Amelia followed him into another room off the throne room. This room was just a tad smaller.

But with one big difference. There was nothing in it. The walls were completely white, and the floor was solid concrete. Amelia could smell something artifical, a mix of metal, and maybe a cleaning chemical of some sort. Amelia followed Lord Khan to the center of the room.

"Mapa, mostran a Eitherium!" Lord Khan yelled, clapping his hands. Green lights lit up the walls. Running up in thin lines until they reached the center. Once they touched, a spark of green, and the walls were in a grid patteren. With the planets, galaxys, nebulas, every single thing in the Eitherium was there. Red skulls were on half of them, like Smiths flat map.

_'They keep track of their own progress towards ruleing the entire Etherium? Lovely.' _

_"_This map shows the entire Etherium. Not a single thing is out of place. And not a single thing is wrong on detail, or placement of planets. This is actually based of the map to treasure planet."

"Wait what!" Amelia asked in surprise. Everyone, even her, knew of treasure planet.

"Yes. Captain Flint was a procyon. By adoption of procyonian parents of course." Amelia's eyes widened, "Y-you've seen the map! You knew flint!" She exclaimed. Flint had died 100 years ago. _'How old are you dude?' _

_"_I knew him. I saw him open the map once and planned to take it from him. But he left procyon under the cover of darkness the next night." He turned to her,

"So, what is it you wanted to show me child?" Amelia walked over to a planet with a red skull on it. "You see how many places you have taken over?"

"Yes child. I'm not blind."

"Anyhow. On all of these planets you have sent your army to each and every one. Ransaking the planet, and taking slaves of the men, woman, and children. Also taking many, many lives."

"Your point is?"

"Your really that heartless? You feel no remorse for destroying millions of lives? Forceing innocent people who never did anything to you? None of us were bothering you, and you seem to just stand up, and say "Hey! soliders! Go ransack a bunch of planets for the fun of it!" You seriously don't care?"

Lord Khan actually looked guilty for a second, but that quickly passed. "Why did you even start this war anyway?" Amelia demanded. Lord Khan looked blank,

"I didn't start the war. My great great grandfather did." Amelia blinked, "Good god, how long has this war been going on?" Amelia questioned,

"300 years, give or take a few." Lord Khan answered, looking at all of the planets. "I honestly don't see whats wrong." He said, looking at her. "Dammit! Lord Khan. Do you even know why your great, great grandfather started the war?" Lord Khan blinked,

"Of course! He started it because...because..." Amelia smirked. "You don't even know do you?" She said with dry anger.

"Bah!" Lord Khan snapped, "What does it matter? The war will continue." He said simpily, "You want to continue killing people, for reasons you don't even know?"

He looked at her, in the green glow from the map, Amelia could see the slightest look of insecurity on his scarred face. "Grandfather must have had a good reason." He murmured, looking away. Seeming to have a heart, like a normal person, for once in his life.

"Or your Grandfather was bored, and crazy." Amelia said. Lord Khan looked at her angerily,

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Lord Khan nodded. "Point is. What if one, or all of the other planets just turned around and destroyed Procyon? And your family? Friends? Everything you love, and care about?"

Amelia gave him a look of seriousness, and pity. She pitied this man for how he was blinded, or just a total ass. Lord Khan clapped his hands. The map went back into the center of the ceiling, and down the wall until it dissapeared. He looked at her. Face emotionless.

"I will make my decision in the next three days." He said slowly, holding up three fingers.

"the war will either be stopped, and all my soldiers will return to Procyon, leaving everyone there to continue their lives. And all the slaves will be freed, and returned to their home planets."

Amelia let a hint of a smile show, "But." He warned, "I may decide to continue the war. If I do. Everything will remain the same, you, and the rest of your fleet will be allowed to return to wherever you may live safetly. But you must promise never to return, or ask for peace again. You will be killed if you do."

Amelia nodded. Lord Khan held out his hand, "do we have a deal, young Captain Amelia?" He asked.

Amelia looked from his dangorusly clawed hand, to his sincere face. She more or less shook his claws firmly,

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit, er, sappy. Or dramatic. Or is the word cliche? Either way, I hope you like it!<strong>


	9. Think about it

**This is kinda from Lord Khans view. I felt like it.**

**I do not own treasure planet.**

* * *

><p>Lord Khan lead Amelia out himself, giving the other captains a quick view of him as Amelia exited. As they walked away, he heard their questions drift to his ears of what was going to happen, he also heard Raymond call Amelia a little bastard, he chuckled out of pure enjoyment, which he rarely did, or even thought about. He reentered his throne room, passed through the map room, and entered a great hall with more finely crafted Mahoany wood, with golden lineing, and jewles embedded in the walls corners.<p>

The waxed tile floor made of the finest marble that was possible to get shined from the spots it peacked out from the lush red carpet covering most of it. Along the whole length of the hall were the paintings of the former unsmiling rulers of Procyon. Them all lumeing over Khan, making him feel like a small, helpless animal.

He looked at the faces. Pictures from the first king to himself were there. He looked at his great, great grandfathers in questioning,

"What do I do? Why did you start the war?" He said to himself sadly. "Bah, there must have been a reason." He murmured.

He walked down to another door at the end of the hall, through the room, and out into the garden. Trimmed hedges made a small maze that spiriled into a stone pathway, and a fountain. And hundreds of flowers were everywhere. By one large patch of lunargalactic lilys was a large sunhat, and Khan knew who it belonged to,

"Hello, Beatrice." He said in a happy tone, greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Khan darling I was just weeding." She said cheerily. That was his Beatrice. They'd been married for 100 years, which was around 15 in normal years. Procyons aged much differently. Unlike most other kings, Khan had only one wife that he was loyal to.

Beatrice stood up, brushing the dirt from her gardening pants. She had blond hair that cascaded down her back in ravishing curls, and bright blue eyes, which was rare, most Procyons had yellow, or black eyes. She had her claws trimmed, so they were 3in long.

She has a scar across her left eye from a qurrile that turned violent with her father, who of which was at the palaces dungon. She looked quite pretty, though her and Khan were both 150 years old, that was about 30 in normal years.

"Anything interesting happen today?" She asked, drinking lemonaid from a glass on a garden table.

"Navy captains came."

"And what do they want?" Beatrice now sounded a bit edgy,

"Peace."

"Peace? After all the war they just want peace?"

"Yes, I told them to give me three days. What is your opinion?"

"You know I've never liked the war Khan, maybe peace is a good idea."

"I'll contonplate it. I'm going to take a walk around the palace."

"Alright dear." Beatrice said, kissing him on the cheek as he walked away. He walked threw many more halls, and rooms. All decorated brilliantly with colors, jewles, gold silver, copper, and whatever else you could find. He came to his childrens room. He opened the door to the Room that was the size of a house almost. Blue walls, and a rich blue carpet with gold lineing the walls, as his children wanted it, for a reason he would never figure since they knew of the navys standard colors.

"Arrrggg! Avast me scurvy dog!"

"Yes! Surrender blasted Captain!"

"Never!" Khan chuckled as he saw his three sons playing.

Dresses with what they could find, and some of their toys, as pirates, and a captain. John, and Arrin were the pirates, both with blond hair, and yellow eyes like Khan. They were pretty muscular for their age of twelve, and 10. Then Jackson was playing captain, he was nine and had army cut black hair. And his mothers eyes. All his boys had dreams of being in the navy. John being the eldest wanted to be in the navy while running the kingdom, Khan was curious how that would work out.

"HI DAD!"

They all yelled at the same time while fighting with their wooden swords. "Hello children."

"What happened? Heard you had a meeting or something from Severad." Arrin asked, trying to get his brother in the arm, but missing. "A navy captain came." He said. The boys Immidetly stopped playing. "Really? Tell us!" They demanded. Khan sat on one of their beds that wereat the wall around the room. They sat in front of him eagarly.

"She came seeking peace with our world."

"SHE!" They exclaimed at the same time. Khan smiled, he had the same reaction, only a bit more, sinister.

"Yes, and she was only 12."

"Some girl from some other planet-"

"I'm guess Zonkz, she was felind."

"Some girl from Zonkz is a captain who came to Procyon to get peace? She's a captain before me!" John exclaimed in childish anger.

"Well, she was a very good captain." Khan admitted somewhat reluctantly. "Really?" Arrin asked. "Yes, lets see." Khan closed his cyborge eye, retracing the memory of what had come from his scan of her.

"Yes, very flexable, oddly musculer, even though you couldn't tell from the outside. Smart as a whip, and had seemingly no fear of me. And a stance that said controll. She was in every way a captain. Explination for her age she didn't give me." Khan opened his eye, and a mini holorgraph of Amelia appeared in her captain stance.

"Wow, she's hot." Arrin said.

Khan fully laughed letting the holograph return to the database in his eye. "Well, are you going to take peace?" Jackson asked. "Of coarse not! We've got to finish this war and not back down. Fight to the end. Right dad?" John said. Khan shook his head, and stood up.

"Don't be so sure, John. A king needs to make peace sometimes." He said,

"So your taking peace with the planets?" John quiestioned.

"I may. I am honestly seriously considering it."

"But why? Whats making you think of changing your mind?" John pursued, following his father as he walked to the door. Khan stopped when he'd opened the door halfway.

"Because, that captain made me think for once. What if we were attacked. And other such things. We've killed millions, billions even. Never thought of that until she made a few good points to me." Khan finished, leaving his sons to contomplate what he'd said.

As he was walking, he bumped into something, and looked down to see his daughter. Jasmine. She had her black hair down to her waist, in a heap of curles that she useually kept in a pony tail, and dark blue eyes that some would swear could hypnotize. She was wearing a simple, light green dress, her favorite color. And had been carrying a doll, that was now at her side as she stood up, and grabbed it. She was only 6. And was gentle, and kind hearted, and quiet. Shy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dear, are you alright?" Khan quiestioned as Jasime grabbed her doll.

"I'm fine pappy." She said. She insisted on calling him 'Pappy' even in a very important meeting she interrupted when she was four, embarrasing her father, but he addmittedly didn't mind much. She smiled up at him, and held her arms up, a signal that she wanted to hug him. He picked her up, and hugged her,

"How's my girl?" He asked, "Good!" She said giggling. Suddenly Khan imigened her, his planet being attacked, and her being captured, or killed, then his sons and wife, all of them dead, or slaves for whoever had captured them.

"_Point is, what if one, or all the other planets turned around and destroyed procyon? And your family? Friends? Everything you love and care about_?"

Captain Amelia's words echoed in his mind as he looked into the deep blue eyes of his daughter. "Why don't you run along and play now." He said, setting her down,

"M'k! Bye Pappy!" She said cheerily, waving as she scampered down the hall towards her, and her brothers room. Khan looked at his little girl, and thought again of his family. Then walked back to the hall of kings, looking into the sinister, intimidateing eyes of his great, great, grandfather, and made his decison.

"It is time for peace."

He said, and walked off to inform his wife of his decison.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? If you like this please review, if you don't, review and tell me what is wrong with it. And am I the only one who gets a creepy feeling that Lord Khan is watching me? -shudders-<strong>


	10. The ending that starts a new beginning

**Hope you people like! i've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad that you like it to...I mean you have to if you've read this far...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- IDK, do I look like a millionair?**

* * *

><p>Khan informed his wife, who was happy of his descion. And decided to wait the three days out until he was supposed to meet with Captain Amelia again. A meeting he oddly enough antisipated. On the third day, Severad went to where the boat were docked, and found Amelia, along with Mr. Arrow, Renee, Captain Hall, and Rich. Because Renee insisted behind closed doors that he come to Amelia. Severad personelly wasn't happy with Lord Khan's decison, but he knew better then to retaliate.<p>

"This way. Lord Khan is expecting you, all of you, in his throne room."

Severad said, gesturing with his hand. The group walked forward, unaware of Raymond following them stelthely. They entered the palace once again. Walking down the halls until they reached the door to the childrens playroom. They stepped in, and Amelia noticed Jasmine in the middle of the room. She looked over, and smiled. And ran over,

"Are you the captain my pappy was talkin' about? The girl captain?" Amelia blinked,

"Um. Yes." The girl looked happy,

"My Pappy told me 'bout you! John's so angry that a girl is a captain before he even gots the chance!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "John?"

"My brother silly!" Jasmine said.

"Princess Jasmine. Do not delay us, your father has very important buisness to attened to with these people. Go play a game or something." Severad inturrupted.

Jasmine pouted at him, then blew a raspberry and walked off. Amelia couldn't help but chuckle. They continued to follow Severad to teh throne room. When they entered, Amelia noticed Lord Khan was not there.

"Stay." Severad said to them. He walked through another door, and soon reappeared with Lord Khan. "Ah, Captain Amelia once again." He said walking over. Amelia gave a curt nod.

"You have caused quite an arousing here. Especilly for my children." Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She asked in a unbelieveing tone. Lord Khan chuckled slightly,

"Quite. My eldest son, John. Just about had a coranary knowing there was a woman out there with a captaincy before he even reached the Procyon acdemy." Amelia smirked.

He looked behind her, seemingly just noticing the componey she'd brought. "And these people acomponeying you are?..." He quiestioned. Amelai looked behind her, seeing Renee just shake herself back to reality from the shock of his appearence.

"I'm captain Hall."

"and I'm Captain Henderson." The two captain's said. "I'm Captain Amelia's navigator." Rich said.

"I'm her lieutenant. Renee Smith."

"And I am Alton Arrow, her first mate." Lord Khan nodded. "You have a strong crew." He commented. No one knew, but raymond stood hidden near the kings throne, Cocking and aiming his laser flintlock.

"Just one shot..." He mumbled, waiting for the right moment.

"So, I trust you have made your decison Lord Khan?" Amelia inquired. "Indeed I have." Lord Khan said. Suddenly there was the sound of a laser flintlock shooting, and Lord Khan grabbed his shoulder, blood leaking onto his clothes and hand.

"Blasted bloody hell!" He yelled in pain, turning around quickly. He spotted Raymond, and growled. Amelia spotted him as well, and rushed over, grabbing his laser flintlock.

"What the hell you idiot! You shot the Procyon king!" She screamed in his face.

"I saved your life! You should be thanking me! We should be getting the hell outta here you nieve brat!" Amelia looked confused.

"You actually thought they would agree to peace? You just sealed all the deaths of this entire fleet making the bargin you did!" Amelia looked enraged,

"It was a bargin that I had to take!"

"Does it look like I care? Ever since you became the lead captain of this fleet, I knew we were going to die!"

"God damn it! I was voted for equally!"

"Thats because everyone else were complete idiots!"

"SILENCE!" Lord Khan bellowed. The two quit their bickering and looked at Lord Khan, who now had a cloth on his wound. He snapped his fingers,

"Severad, take this man to the dungon, lock him up good and tight."

"Yes Lord Khan." Severad said, and grabbed Raymond roughly by the arm.

"Unhand me you devil!" Raymond screamed. He was dragged away with no protest from the other captains. Amelia looked after him with a glint in her eye that said she wanted to kill him. She then looked at Lord Khan,

"I trust you are not serverly injured?" She inquired. He nodded, "I'm fine, been through worse. Much worse." The bleeding has stopped, and he put the rag down a shoot that Amelia guessed lead to the laundry room. He turned to her, and the other captains.

"As I was saying, I have made my descion." He then brought out a rolled up parchment from the inside layer of his royal robe. He looked at all teh captains, and let a true smile creep up his face,

"I believe, Peace is in order!" Amelia's eyes widened, and everyone cheered. Lord Khan then led them to a table in the corner. Taking a quill, he dipped it in a inkwell, and sighned his name on the peace treaty. He then handed the quill to Amelia. She dipped it in the ink, not believeing that she was the captain signing the peace treaty between all the worlds, and Procyon.

The one captain, and the youngest, to sign the document that would end the horrible, bloody war once and for all. She finished signing her name, and smiled brodly. Lord Khan took the document, and walked to a cabinet on the wall. He opened it, and placed the document carefully inside. He looked at Amelia,

"Thats that. I will recall all my armys, and the rest of the worlds will be left to themselves." He walked over to her, "I have a feeling some will retaliate, and attack my planet."

"But that will be futile, and a violation of the peace contract." Amelia said. Lord Khan nodded.

"Since that has been decided, you, and everyone else may leave. And passage into Procyon will be with little to no security. I am more then glad you, and your fleet traveled here. It was about time the war ended."

Amelia nodded, shaking Lord Khan's hand. "One question though." She said, Lord khan nodded. "What made you decide on peace?" Lord Khan smiled,

"As you said yourself. What if my family, and I. Were victums of the disaster this war has created?" Amelia smiled, nodded in his direction, and exited the room with everyone else following her.

When they reached the boats, they all cheered, and threw their hats into the air. They all congradulated Amelia, and left for their own ships. They left Procyon happily. That night each ship celebrated. Dancing around, and just flat out relaxing. They arrived at Montresser, where the queen of most the galaxy, and immidetly gave Amelia the title of Admiral, and the green badge of honor.

Renee married Rich, and found that she was soon to have a baby. Smith had left his ship to Renee, and some money to Arrow, he said everything else was to be givin away or sold. Also, what came with Amelia's captaincy, was her own ship. She got to pick any she wanted, and she picked a powerful space galleon.

One that was large, but not extremly so. It had powerful rocket boosters, and a slim body that could pass through space easily. And heavily armed. The one thing that bothered her was the figurehead. Of which was a mermaid type creature with a slim body, but showed to much skin for her taste. She removed it herself, ignoring what was said of good luck.

A few days after all the madness had settled down, Amelia was walking about her ship with Mr. Arrow, who was her permanate first mate, he refused to work for anyone else, surprising, and making Amelia happy. She was sitting on the edge of one of the longboats, looking at the floor.

"Well you've got everything done for the ship. Paperwork, license of ownership, all you need is to name it." Arrow said. Amelia looked up at him,

"Any idea's?" He asked. Amelia looked back down. Thinking.

_'I'm the first girl captain in all of history! Youngest too. What shall I name my boat? I got a legacy to uphold-'_

her thoughts stopped there, and she smiled brightly, and looked up at Arrow,

"I'll name her the _RLS Legacy!"_ Arrow smiled, "Brilliant! What gave you the idea?" Amelia smiled, and walked out on the deck with Arrow following her.

"I have a Leagacy to uphold. Being the first woman captain, and the youngest. I'm going to sail all these galaxys Arrow. And I'm dragging you along with me." Arrow chuckled.

"I see." He then looked at her, "What about your family back on Zonkz Amelia? Won't they miss you?" Amelia looked at him with a smile spred across her face,

"I don't care if they are crying about me, or don't give a damn. I made a promise to Jeff, my brother, That I'd come back when I turn 18, only if I'd become a captain." Arrow smiled,

"Now all thats left, is to wait." Amelia said.

She then climbed the crows nest, to the very top of the pole that went above the height of the crows nest, and stared out at the Eithrium.

"Well. Watch out Eithrium. I'm coming out, and I'm going to leave my Mark!" She declared.

Not knowing how much she really was going to rattle the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH I FINISHED IT!<strong>

**Yes, alas this is the last chapter in I was a small town girl! Kind of surprises me. I've been writing this for months, and now suddenly I don't have to worry about it. All I'm worried about is people never reading it again, but then again, thats why there are profile pages that list all of your stories! :D**

**All of you out there, if you want a sequel, which would most lickly be a jump in time or something, REVIEW SAYING YOU WANT A SEQUEL, OR PM MESSAGE ME!**


End file.
